1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating magnetic head, and more particularly, to a floating magnetic head which is suitable for storing digital signals in a hard disk and reproducing them.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There is known a floating magnetic head which is positioned at a height of, say, 0.2 to 0.5 micron above the surface of a hard disk for storing digital signals therein or reproducing them. In the known floating magnetic head, glass is used for fixing a recording and reproducing core to a slider, and the core is formed from a ferrite which can form a strong bond with the glass. The ferrite is also resistant to the wear which is caused by a magnetic recording medium.
While it has been usual to form a magnetic film of --Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 on a magnetic recording medium, a metallic material having a higher degree of magnetic resistance has recently come to be used to form such a magnetic film, as it enables the production of a magnetic recording medium showing good reproducing output characteristics in a high frequency range. These good characteristics are, however, not fully available, if a recording and reproducing core formed from a ferrite is employed, since its saturation magnetic flux density is not sufficiently high.